


The point

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Sometimes it's not really about the point but what people make of it.





	The point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora_Tadano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/gifts).



> Creation: 2017-12-22 2:33pm to 12:37pm  
> Inspiration: My wife demanded her first story in the Harry Potter fandom. She didn't say what or who, so I let my imagination run wild. Hope you like it.

"You are aware that this is most definitely not what he tried to imply?" Severus asked almost wearily, one eyebrow raised. 

"That's just it. He tried to imply. He didn't say outright: It's not in there."

Severus sighed. "And here you were sorted into Gryffindor."

Harry's head reappeared to give him a sweet smile. "Well, the hat did want to put in Slytherin at first."

Another sigh, though decidedly deeper. "Sometimes you're really a pest, you know that?"

"Of course, Severus. Whatever you say." And the now grinning mouth disappeared into the closet again, this time taking the body with it. 

This was going to be a long night.  
A very, very, very long night.


End file.
